This invention relates to fused strips, such as for use in straps or belt loops, for the manufacture of garments and to the method of forming such strips.
In the manufacture of garments, strips of fabric are folded over and sewn together to form garment support straps or, in some cases, loops which are then attached to the garment to support a belt. Conventional straps or belt loops are formed by folding a fabric strip over a stay and then sewing the edges of the folded fabric strip together.
One of the major drawbacks of conventional straps or belt loops is that the ends of the straps or loops are subject to fraying. Sometimes the end fraying is so extensive as to cause separation at the point at which the strap or loop is joined to the garment.
Previous attempts to overcome the problem of end fraying of straps and belt loops have not produced garments bearing the finishing touches of high quality. The most obvious solution to the problem is simply to hem the ends of the strap or loop. However, this produces bulkiness where the loops are joined to the garment. The result is particularly undesirable in the manufacture of form-fitting garments. Additionally, this method is undesirable because it hinders the mechanization of manufacture, thereby increasing the cost of the garment.
Other attempts to solve the problem of end fraying have involved dunking the ends into a liquid adhesive which is then dried to form a seal.
In still another prior method a carrier is inserted into the centerfold of the loop. The carrier is coated on only one side with a hot melt. The sides are folded over and sealed to the carrier when the melt cools and sets. This process eliminated the need for stitching the folded edges together. The hot melt sealing method, however, does not fuse the front to the back of the loop to stabilize the entire loop. It also does not prevent the problem of fraying at the ends of the loop.